Glad IJs: Hoofdstuk 1
Kittens rolden door de kraamkamer, elkaar schoppend en slaand. Kervelkit sprong op Naaldkit en duwde haar krachtig weg. Het donkerlichtbruine poesje gromde diep en dook op haar broertje af met een luide aanvalskreet. Vliegkit keek vanaf zijn nest toe naar de stoeiende nestgenoten en merkte niet dat Venkelkit hem van achteren besloop. ‘Mrauw!’ brulde ze toen ze op hem sprong en hem tegen de grond drukte. Vliegkit deed zijn uiterste best om haar van zich af te schudden, maar niks leek te helpen. ‘Ha!’ lachte Rafelkit hem uit. ‘Vliegkit kan niet eens winnen van Venkelkit!’ Van achter hem lachten zijn pleegbroer en -zus, Lindekit en Lijsterkit, hard mee. Vliegkit slikte even en gaf op. Toen Venkelkit van hem af sprong keek ze hem met glinsterende ogen aan. ‘Daar had ik je even goed te pakken, hè?’ Hij knikte. ‘Jazeker! Maar als ik je eerder had doorgehad, was je kraaienvoer geweest!’ Hij wist dat Venkelkit het niet bedoeld had om hem te plagen door van hem te winnen. Zo was zij niet, in tegenstelling tot de andere kits in de kraamkamer. Gelukkig zijn Kuifpoot, Arendpoot en Steenpoot uit de kraamkamer vertrokken, toen was het nog erger! Hij trippelde naar zijn nest in het hoekje van het hol. Hij sliep niet naast Kikkerplons of Krekelsprong, beiden vonden dat ze al genoeg monden te voeden hadden en dat Vliegkit het prima zelf kon. SterrenClan zij dank had hij Harpijvleugel nog om voor hem te zorgen. Ze had nog wat melk over en had hem zijn eerste manen gevoed. Daarna was hij gedwongen om water te drinken en prooi van de prooihoop te eten. Dat zag hij als de reden waarom hij zo klein was, of zijn moeder was gewoon niet groot, maar dat kon hij niet weten, want niemand wilde hem over haar vertellen. Hoe vaak hij ook aan Jaagsprong, Distelkrul, Esdoornlicht en Harpijvleugel had gevraagd om wat over haar te zeggen, geen van allen antwoorden erop en gingen door met wat anders. Hij vroeg zich af wat zijn moeder misdaan kon hebben en waarom hij niet eens haar naam mocht weten. Was ze een poesiepoes? Of een zwerfkat? Dat zou tenminste verklaren waarom Krekelsprongs en Kikkerplons’ jongen hem zo noemden. Niet dat de kits van Harpijvleugel zoveel beter waren. ‘Zullen we naar de oudsten toegaan?’ vroeg Venkelkit. ‘Ik heb zin in een verhaal!’ Vliegkit knikte blij. Eindelijk zou hij van de rest af zijn en alleen met Venkelkit zijn. De andere kits vonden het maar stom, die oudstenverhalen, en zeiden dat die alleen voor poesiepoezen waren. Eerst werd Vliegkit er altijd boos om, maar nu haalde hij zijn schouders op en negeerde het. Venkelkit ging er soms nog tegenin, maar liet het ook weer snel gaan. Tot zijn teleurstelling, bleek Kuifpoot op tekenjacht te zijn en dat zou betekenen dat hij nog steeds al het getreiter van hem zou moeten aanhoren. Zuchtend trippelde hij het hol binnen. ‘Ha, die Vliegkit en Venkelkit! Weer klaar voor een verhaal?’ Esdoornlicht strekte zich uit en stootte Jaagsprong aan. ‘Wakker worden, lummel.’ De oude bruine kater keek verwilderd op. Hij had wat mos tussen zijn gescheurde oren zitten en schudde het snel van hem af. Kuifpoot keek hun geïrriteerd aan. ‘Oh nee toch, ze waren net lekker rustig vandaag! Waarom moeten jullie twee mislukte muizen altijd alles verpesten?’ Mislukte muizen, dat was het woord dat ze gebruikten voor Vliegkit en Venkelkit. Hij was klein en Venkelkit had kleine oren, dus het was een perfecte match. De lichtbruine poes naast hem opende haar mond om wat terug te zeggen, maar Distelkrul was haar voor. ‘Verder met werken jij!’ gromde hij. De grijsbruine kater was niet gediend van het pestgedrag en had het al vaak opgenomen voor Vliegkit en zijn vriendin. Dat was ook één van de redenen dat Vliegkit hier graag en vaak was. De HemelClanoudsten waren altijd zo aardig tegen hem en namen het altijd voor hem op. ‘Wat willen jullie twee horen?’ vroeg Esdoornlicht terwijl ze zichzelf zo comfortabel mogelijk maakte in haar nest. ‘Een spannend verhaal!’ riep Venkelkit meteen. Jaagsprong knikte, daar hebben we er genoeg van, of niet soms, Distel?’ De donkergroene ogen van de kater glommen helder. ‘Ik weet inderdaad nog wel een leuke. Wie wil er het verhaal van Fazantenveer horen?’ Fazantenveer? Dat is de DonderClanmedicijnkat! ‘Ik!’ riep hij en Venkelkit deed met hem mee. Kuifpoot zuchtte. ‘Ik niet!’ bromde hij zachtjes. Met zijn donkergrijze staart wipte hij wat mos tegen Vliegkit aan, waardoor hij omviel. Hij slikte een grom in en stond weer op zonder wat te zeggen. Dat maakt het alleen nog maar erger. Ik moet genieten van het leven, niet het haten! Esdoornlicht haalde die adem en begon met het vertellen over het verhaal van de DonderClanmedicijnkat. ‘Ooit was er een kater in de DonderClan genaamd Hazelsnuit. Het was echt een geweldige kater en ik herinner me hem nog goed. Hij was al een medicijnkat toen ik Esdoornkit was, al had hij toen volgens mij nog een partner om hem te helpen. Hazelsnuit leefde in ieder geval heel erg lang en diende zijn Clan goed. Altijd hoorde je wel verhalen over hem en de andere medicijnkatten konden hem allemaal goed met hem vinden. Ik weet nog dat Mirrehars, toen Mirrepoot, samen met haar mentor Blauwbes naar ons toekwam en hoe ze vertelde dat ze de DonderClanmedicijnkat zo geweldig vond. Maar doordat Hazelsnuit zo lang leefde, had hij op een gegeven moment ook een leerling zoeken. Er waren helaas geen geschikte katten in de DonderClan en manen streken voorbij.’ De geelbruine poes tikte Distelkrul aan die bijna in slaap was gevallen. ‘Jouw beurt!’ grijnsde ze. Distelkrul knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen en schudde toen de slaap van zich af. ‘Waar waren ook al weer?’ Hij keek vragend naar Venkelkit en Vliegkit. ‘Ik doe dit alleen om te kijken of jullie wel goed geluisterd hebben hoor!’ zei hij vlug erna. Venkelkit lachte. ‘Het ging over Hazelsnuit die heel lang leefde en maar geen leerling kon vinden!’ De grijsbruine oudste knikte. ‘Aha! Nou goed.’ De oude kater slikte even en gaapte daarna ook nog. ‘Toen werd er een jonge kitten leerling. Ze heette Fazantenpoot en was vastbesloten om krijger te worden samen met haar medeleerling, Kievitpoot. Ze behaalden hun krijgersnamen en niet veel na hun ceremonie, was Fazantenveer bevallen van Putterkit, die jullie vast nog weleens een keer zullen ontmoeten. Kievithart was zo gelukkig en niks kon het meer kapot maken. Maar Hazelsnuit had zijn zoektocht opgegeven en vroeg aan één van de krijgers om zijn leerling te worden. Niemand wilde zijn krijgersleven opgeven en nog steeds was er geen toekomstige medicijnkat voor de DonderClan. Toen besloot Fazantenveer om zich op te offeren voor haar Clan. Natuurlijk was Kievithart het er niet mee eens, dat zou namelijk betekenen dat ze geen tweede nestje samen zouden krijgen en dat iemand anders Putterkits moeder zou moeten worden. Zwaanspikkel nam de jonge kater onder haar hoede en zo leek het grootste gedeelte opgelost.’ Jaagsprong stak zijn staart in de lucht. ‘Mijn beurt!’ Naast hem stond Kuifpoot op en schudde zich uit. ‘Eindelijk kan ik gaan!’ verklaarde hij blij. Esdoornlicht versmalde haar ogen en staarde hem aan. ‘Ga dan, je verpest de sfeer!’ Met een woedende blik draaide de leerling zich om en draafde weg. ‘Leerlingen van tegenwoordig toch ook!’ gromde de poes. ‘Geen greintje respect voor ons! Jullie zullen later niet zo worden toch?’ Vliegkit schudde heftig van nee. ‘Echt niet! Ik zal jullie altijd komen opzoeken en met plezier jullie teken weghalen!’ Venkelkit knikte. ‘Ik ook!’ Er verscheen een grijs op het gezicht van de geelbruine poes. ‘Goed zo.’ ‘En nu stil! Ik ga vertellen!’ In de ogen van Jaagsprong dansten de pretlichtjes in het rond en hij zwiepte enthousiast met zijn staart. ‘Helaas had de DonderClan nog meer pech, want nog geen maan daarna, stierf Hazelsnuit, in die tijd zelfs Grijssnuit! En toen Fazantenveer het meest de hulp van haar familie nodig had, lieten ze haar in de steek. En ondanks dat Putterkit het zijn moeder niet kwalijk nam, zat het hem nooit lekker, daarbij was hij ook nog eens een schildpadkater en zou nooit kinderen krijgen, zijn toekomst zag er dus niet zo mooi uit. Kievithart wilde ook niks meer met zijn partner te maken hebben en trok meer op met Eekhoornpluim, zijn nieuwe partner. Het zou me niet veel verbazen als zij binnenkort naar de kraamkamer zou vertrekken.’ Venkelkit keek met open mond naar de kater. ‘Dat is zo gemeen van Kievithart! Arme Fazantenveer, hoe is het met haar afgelopen?’ ‘Ze is erg goed geholpen door de SterrenClan en doet het uitstekend! Ze heeft geleerd voor zichzelf te zorgen en hoeft de liefde van haar familie niet meer zo nodig, al kan ik me voorstellen dat het een litteken op haar hart heeft overgelaten.’ ‘De DonderClan is echt gemeen!’ snoof Vliegkit. ‘Inderdaad!’ stemde Venkelkit ermee in. Distelkrul knikte. ‘Zeker weten! Maar het zijn wel goede krijgers, ik hoop dat Havikster geen ruzie met ze zal zoeken.’ Havikster! Het gevoel van trots vloeide door Vliegkits borst heen. Hij mocht dan niet weten wie zijn moeder was, maar één ding wist hij zeker over haar. En dat was dat Havikster van haar hield, want hij was zijn vader. Al was Havikster er niet vaak en besteedde nauwelijks aandacht aan hem, soms werd hij uitgenodigd in zijn hol en gingen ze met elkaar stoeien. Altijd wees Havikster hem erop dat Vliegkits donkergrijze strepen een teken waren dat hij de zoon van hem was. Maar blijkbaar is het niet goed genoeg, want de anderen pesten mij nog steeds. ‘Waarom halen jullie anders niet even wat prooi voor ons?’ stelde Esdoornlicht voor. ‘Ik rammel!’ Jaagsprong likte zijn snuit. ‘Doe maar een eekhoorn en een vogel, daar houden we allemaal wel van!’ Venkelkit sprong overeind en Vliegkit volgde haar. Samen trippelden ze over de open plek naar de prooihoop bij de boom in het midden van het kamp. Er zat een groot gat in de boom waar Havikster sliep en zijn toespraken hield en meestal sliep. ‘Daar is een eekhoorn!’ Venkelkit pakte het rode beestje op uit de stapel. ‘Oh, en hier is een ekster, daar houdt Distelkrul heel erg van!’ Vliegkit klemde de zwart en witte vogel tussen zijn kaken ging op weg naar het oudstenhol. ‘Bedankt!’ riep Esdoornlicht hen na toen ze de prooi naar haar hadden gebracht. Venkelkit trippelde terug naar de kraamkamer. ‘Ik moet vast terug,’ zei ze. ‘Mijn ceremonie is vandaag!’ Een steek van jaloezie en teleurstelling schoot door Vliegkit heen. Dat is waar ook! Zij mocht al lekker leerling zijn en trainen, terwijl hij nog steeds in de kraamkamer moest zitten samen met de gemene Lindekit en Lijsterkit! Als ik nou al kon vechten zouden ze me vast minder plagen! Maar hij zou nog een maan moeten wachten tot zijn leerlingenceremonie. Zuchtend strompelde hij over de open plek. Mirrehars kwam vanuit het medicijnhol naar hem toegelopen. ‘Hallo, Mirrehars!’ miauwde hij vrolijk. De HemelClanmedicijnkat was ook heel erg aardig en bekommerde zich altijd om hem. ‘Vliegkit! Hoe gaat het?’ Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Het gaat wel, ik verveel me alleen een beetje.’ ‘Wil je misschien met mij mee kruiden verzamelen dan?’ vroeg ze. Vliegkit keek opgewonden op. Dat zou geweldig zijn, het zou zijn eerste keer buiten het kamp wezen! ‘Graag!’ antwoordde hij. ‘Laten we gaan dan!’ De bruin gevlekte poes wenkte met haar hoofd dat hij haar moest volgen en samen trippelde ze naar de kampuitgang. Toen stond ze opeens stil. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij. ‘Ik moet waarschijnlijk toestemming vragen aan Havikster,’ miauwde ze. Het was Vliegkit opgevallen dat elke keer dat de HemelClanleiders naam aan bod kwam, haar ogen verduisterden en haar blik somber werd. Ik ben benieuwd wat er tussen hun speelt. ‘Waar gaan jullie heen?’ klonk het achter Vliegkit. Hij draaide zich om en zag een grote, lichtgrijze kater achter hem staan. ‘Oom Schervenklauw!’ piepte hij. Hij sprong naar de kater toe en drukte zich tegen hem aan. Schervenklauw was er samen met Harpijvleugel altijd voor hem geweest en had altijd voor hem gezorgd. Als Havikster er niet was, vervulde zijn broer Haviksters rol als vader. ‘We waren van plan kruiden te plukken, maar ik moet denk ik eerst Havikster om toestemming vragen. Schervenklauw snoof. ‘Het kan toch niemand kwaad doen? Waarschijnlijk zegt hij toch nee, dus wat maakt het uit.’ Met zijn staart duwde hij Vliegkit vooruit. ‘We gaan gewoon! Ik bescherm jullie wel!’ Mirrehars twijfelde even, maar besloot toen om toch mee te gaan. ‘Ach, wat maakt het ook uit, het is niet dat hij me wat kan maken!’ Schervenklauw knikte. ‘Precies!’ Vliegkit sprong tussen hen in. ‘En anders zullen we hem laten boeten, toch Schervenklauw?’ De lichtgrijze krijger grijnsde. ‘Zeker weten!’ snorde hij. Vliegkit wist dat Schervenklauw één van de beste krijgers van de Clan was en dat, als hij eerder was geboren, hij de leider van de HemelClan was geweest in plaats van Havikster. ‘Wat zoeken we?’ vroeg Schervenklauw terwijl hij de omgeving onderzocht. ‘Moederkruid en framboosbladeren,’ antwoordde Mirrehars. ‘Ik wist niet dat je framboosbladeren kon gebruiken,’ zei Schervenklauw verontwaardigd. ‘Ik heb het je niet eerder zien doen.’ ‘Ik heb het ook niet eerder gedaan,’ gaf ze toe, ‘Maar Helderbeek begon erover en blijkbaar gebruikte Vorstlicht het ook vaak als ze geen spinrag meer had, dus hebben ik, Fazantenveer en Oeverkruid het ook maar besloten te gebruiken.’ ‘Laten we dan naar een beekje gaan!’ riep Vliegkit. ‘Moederkruid groeit daar toch? En het zal vast vruchtbare grond zijn bij water, dus zijn de framboosbladeren er ook wel.’ Schervenklauw leek onder de indruk. ‘Slim, Vliegkit. Wil je soms medicijnkat worden?’ Vliegkits donkergrijze vacht schoot overeind. ‘Echt niet! Ik wil leren vechten!’ Schervenklauw snorde en gaf hem een lik over zijn wang. ‘Je zou een prima medicijnkat maken hoor!’ miauwde Mirrehars, ‘Maar ik vond je ook al iets meer een krijger. Ik wacht wel op het nestje van Kloofhart en Schervenklauw!’ Vliegkit keek verbaasd naar de HemelClanmedicijnkat en richtte zich toen naar Schervenklauw. ‘Is Kloofhart in verwachting van jou?’ Schervenklauw schudde zijn kop. ‘Nog niet, maar we zitten er wel over te denken! Zou je het leuk vinden?’ Vliegkit was even stil. Dat zou wel betekenen dat zijn oom veel minder tijd met hem zou doorbrengen en Esdoornlicht, Distelkrul en Jaagsprong gaan ook niet voor altijd mee. Harpijvleugel had nog andere kits en Mirrehars en Havikster waren altijd druk bezig met hun taken. Niemand zou meer voor hem overblijven! Maar hij gunde het zijn oom wel. ‘Natuurlijk! U zal een uitstekende vader zijn!’ Schervenklauws ogen glansden in het zonlicht. ‘Nou kom op, anders zal Havikster nog ontdekken dat we weg zijn!’ De HemelClankrijger hurkte zodat Vliegkit op zijn rug kon klimmen. ‘Hoe je goed vast!’ Hij greep met zijn klauwen de haren van de kater goed vast en wiebelde heen en weer toen Schervenklauw in beweging kwam. Mirrehars rende naast hun. De poes bewoog soepel op de grond en leek nergens last van te hebben, maar ze was niet sneller dan Schervenklauw. ‘Kom op, Mirrehars!’ moedigde hij haar aan. De medicijnkat keek op. ‘Was dit een wedstrijd dan?’ Haar ogen begonnen te stralen en ze lachte. Toen versnelde ze haar pas en haalde Vliegkit zo in. ‘Harder Schervenklauw!’ krijste Vliegkit. ‘Dan zou ik je nog beter vast houden!’ adviseerde de kater. Vliegkit vloog op en neer maar wist zich goed vast te houden en toen ze eindelijk bij het beekje waren, sprong hij van Schervenklauws rug. ‘Dat was zo leuk!’ piepte hij. Hij huppelde naar het stroompje en nam gauw een slokje. Aan de overkant merkte hij een frambozenstruik op. ‘Kijk daar!’ riep hij naar Mirrehars en Schervenklauw met zijn staart wijzend naar de struik. Snel trippelde de poes naar hem toe. ‘Klim maar op mijn rug, Vliegkit, dan gaan we zo’n blad pakken!’ Over de rivier heen? Wat leuk! ‘Gaan we er niet invallen dan?’ vroeg hij nog snel, hij was stiekem toch wel bang om zijn vacht nat de maken. ‘Vast niet, of Mirrehars kan opeens niet meer lopen!’ plaagde Schervenklauw. ‘Het beekje is namelijk erg ondiep.’ Met zekerheid sprong hij op de rug van de medicijnkat en hield zich stevig vast. De vacht van de poes was veel gladder en het was daardoor ook moeilijk om zijn evenwicht te behouden. Maar nog geen hartslag later waren ze aan de overkant en plukte Mirrehars een paar blaadjes die ze tot een bundeltje vouwde. Opeens keek Schervenklauw op. ‘HemelClankatten,’ stelde hij Mirrehars gerust. Vanuit de braamstruik naast Vliegkits oom verschenen Harpijvleugel, Bleekschors, Sneeuwvos en Steenpoot. ‘Wat doen jullie hier?’ vroeg Harpijvleugel streng. ‘We gingen kruiden plukken!’ antwoordde Vliegkit trots. Steenpoot keek hem jaloers aan. ‘Vliegkit krijgt alle aandacht alleen omdat ze moeder er niet is!’ siste hij boos. Harpijvleugel draaide woest haar kop naar hem om en gaf hem een harde met haar poot. ‘Stil!’ snauwde ze. ‘En jij, Vliegkit, gaat met mij mee. Kits horen niet buiten het kamp te zijn en dat weten jullie heel goed, Mirrehars en Schervenklauw!’ Vliegkit keek boos naar zijn pleegmoeder. ‘Dat is zo oneerlijk! Schervenklauw zal ons heus wel beschermen hoor!’ Sneeuwvos stapte naar voren. ‘Het blijft gevaarlijk. Wat nou als de SchaduwClan opeens weer aanvalt?’ Boos stampte Vliegkit naar de patrouille toe. ‘Het is ook oneerlijk dat jij als enigste kit uit het kamp mag!’ beet Steenpoot hem toe. Vliegkits haren kwamen overeind. Ik ben al het getreiter zat! Hij ontblootte zijn klauwen en besprong de leerling. Maar zijn aanval was tevergeefs, want Steenpoot sloeg hem gemakkelijk weg en maakte zich klaar voor zijn aanval. Gelukkig pakte Bleekschors hem bij zijn nekvel en hield hem stevig beet. ‘Hebben jullie soms bijen in je brein? Clangenoten vallen elkaar niet aan!’ miauwde hij streng. ‘Ach, kom nou. Mirrehars, Vliegkit en hadden ons echt wel gered hoor! Het is onzin dat kits in het kamp moeten blijven, met goede bescherming is er niks mis mee! Laat die kit toch lekker zijn gang gaan!’ snauwde Schervenklauw. Vliegkit kon zijn dat hij boos begon te worden, maar hij vond het ook wel aardig van zijn oom dat hij het voor hem en Mirrehars opnam. ‘Nou, dan moet hij nu mee als straf dat hij Steenpoot aanviel!’ grauwde Harpijvleugel. ‘Dat deed hij alleen maar omdat Steenpoot gemene opmerkingen maakte!’ Mirrehars keek vol ongeloof naar de bruine poes. Iedereen was stil. Het was algemeen bekend dat Harpijvleugel en Mirrehars beste vriendinnen waren en vaak met elkaar werden gezien. Dat ze nu ruzie maakten was een wonder. Harpijvleugel staarde Mirrehars nog lang aan en stampte daarna boos weg. Bleekschors schoot achter haar aan en Vliegkit hoorde ze in de verte nog praten. ‘Vliegkit kom mee, nu!’ beval Sneeuwvos. De kater sprong in het water en greep Vliegkit bij zijn nekvel. ‘Laat me los!’ krijste hij. Steenpoot keek hem woest aan. ‘Je jaagt alle prooiweg, vogelbrein!’ Vliegkit ontblootte zijn tanden en maakte klauwbewegingen naar de leerling. ‘Alsof jij wat had kunnen vangen!’ wierp hij terug. De haren van de grote, grijze kater kwamen rechtovereind en hij sprong op hem af. Maar Schervenklauw sprong naar voren en duwde de kater weg. Daarna keek hij Sneeuwvos aan. ‘Laat hem los!’ Sneeuwvos’ greep verslapte en Vliegkit viel hard op de grond. ‘Je had me best kunnen neerzetten hoor!’ gromde hij en stampte boos naar Mirrehars toe die ook weer aan de andere kant van het stroompje was. ‘Beveel mij niet nog een keer!’ siste de kater en hij trippelde weg, maar niet zonder Schervenklauw een harde stoot te geven. Steenpoot rende achter zijn mentor aan, maar kon het niet laten om nog een keer een blik naar Vliegkit te werpen. Schervenklauw spande zijn spieren aan en maakte zich klaar om de krijger te bespringen, maar Mirrehars hield hem tegen. ‘Dat zal alles erger maken,’ zei ze rustig. De bruin gevlekte poes ging zitten naast de beek. ‘Ik ken deze HemelClan niet meer. We waren altijd zo met elkaar verbonden, maar nu, sinds …’ Ze stopte even en sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Sinds wat?’ vroeg Vliegkit nieuwsgierig. De poes zuchtte. ‘Niks, laat maar zitten,’ mompelde de poes terug. Hij siste geërgerd. ‘Waarom wil niemand mij ooit eens iets vertellen?’ vroeg hij zich hardop af. Schervenklauw keek hem medelevend aan. ‘Oh, Vliegkit, je zou eens moeten weten …’ murmelde hij. Vliegkit keek hoopvol naar zijn oom. ‘Wat zou ik moeten weten?’ Schervenklauw schudde zijn kop. ‘Gewoon, sinds Havikster leider is, is de Clan verdeeld geraakt. De meesten zijn trouw aan hun leider, maar sommigen weten -’ Hij stopte toen de struik achter hem bewoog. Een grote, donkergrijze kat stapte naar buiten met ogen als vuur. ‘Wat zouden sommigen moeten weten?’ vroeg een zware stem. Mirrehars ogen werden groot. ‘Havikster -’ De HemelClanleider stak zijn staart in de lucht en de poes stopte met praten. Achter hem verschenen Harpijvleugel en Sneeuwvos. Havikster keek hun alle drie lang aan en vervolgde toen half-grommend het gesprek, ‘Dus, vertel, wat heeft dit te betekenen?’ Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak: hoofdstukken Categorie:Glad IJs Categorie:Glad IJs: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal